Can u fix this broken heart?
by KimHR
Summary: [BxB] So, can u make me believe in you for the 2nd chance, to let u fix this broken pieces of my heart? or Should i find someone 'new' to fix this broken heart?.
_Dulu, aku tak pernah berhenti percaya._

 _Selalu percaya pada ketidakpastian._

 _Percaya pada takdir._

 _Bahkan, percaya pada langit._

 _Langit selalu berkata padaku bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

 _Ia buktikan padaku, bagaimana hangatnya langit siang, damainya langit senja, teduhnya langit malam._

 _Terkadang langit menangis, namun ia tetap tersenyum._

 _Bagaimana aku tahu langit sedang tersenyum?_

 _Ah, pelangi yang mengatakannya padaku._

 _._

 _Namun, tahukah kalian langit sedang berdusta?_

 _Ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja._

 _Nun jauh disana, langit tengah berjuang setengah mati._

 _Menghalau asteroid._

 _Menengahi ego ratu surya dan raja purnama yang saling berebut kekuasaan._

 _Di tengah gerahnya sang surya._

 _Di kelilingi liciknya tabiat sang malam._

 _Ia berjuang._

 _Sendiri._

 _Kala langit berdusta, aku masih tak berhenti percaya._

 _._

 _Namun, ketika bualan itu keluar dari mulut keparatmu._

 _Masih bisakah aku percaya?_

 _Saat kulihat kau menggapit sayang lengannya,_

 _Masih adakah rasa percaya yang tersemat di hati ini?_

 _Bisakah aku kembali percaya?_

 _Apa masih bisa?_

 _._

 _Tidak._

 _._

 _Kini, aku telah berhenti percaya._

 _Berhenti percaya pada kaidah-kaidah kehidupan._

 _Dan mulai memberontak dari kehidupan dunia fana ini._

 _Berhenti percaya pada kenyataan._

 _Dan mulai berekspetasi dengan fantasi indah karanganku._

 _Berhenti percaya pada senyuman mentari di pagi hari._

 _Dan mulai menyalahkan mentari pagi atas kepergian sang purnama._

 _Berhenti percaya pada teori realistik._

 _Dan mulai berdelusi akan impian-impian tabu._

 _Berhenti percaya pada kehangatan langit senja._

 _Dan mulai berpaling pada kelamnya langit malam._

 _Berhenti percaya pada kehidupan._

 _Dan mulai berpikir untuk mengakhirinya secepat mungkin._

 _Secepat ledakan bigbang membentuk semesta alam._

 _Secepat kilatan petir._

 _Secepat black hole menghisap mangsanya._

 _Namun, tak secepat menyembuhkan luka di hati ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _So, can u make me believe in you for the 2nd chance, to let u fix this broken pieces of my heart?_

 _or_

 _Should i find someone 'new' to fix this broken heart?._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Ha Ra proudly present:

 **Can u fix this broken heart?**

Ch.1: Believe

.

.

.

 **Author :** Kim Ha Ra ^^

 **Cast :** Jeon Jung Kook and other cast(s) find by urself!

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning!** BxB, dilarang keras mem- plagiat?!

FF ini merupakan hasil murni dari otak Ha Ra Jadi, apabila ada kesamaan alur, tempat, tokoh ataupun cerita itu tandanya kita jodoh?!

I've posted it in Wattpad, too!

So, enjoy ur rollercoaster, bby! ^^

.

.

.

Langit malam tak lagi berhiaskan gemerlap bintang-bintang.

Langit malam tak lagi bersinarkan cahaya temaram sang purnama.

Sunyi, senyap, dingin.

Langit malam sedang _tak biasa._

Langit malam seolah turut berkabung.

Berkabung atas nasib _malang_ Jeon Jung Kook.

.

.

Raungan pilu menyayat hati, suara isakan yang sarat akan penderitaan, teriakan frustasi penuh amarah, tak berhenti memenuhi bilik kamar Jung Kook.

Dinding bercatkan biru kusam, pintu jati kokoh, almari antik, seolah menjadi saksi bisu raungan pilu menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"PARK JI MIN BRENGSEK"

.

"PARK JI MIN KEPARAT"

.

"SIALAN KAU, JI MIN"

.

"MATI KAU, BANGSAT"

.

"ENYAH KAU. BANGSAT, BANGSAT, BANGSAT"

.

Umpatan demi umpatan ia lontarkan.

Tak peduli mengarah kemana umpatan tersebut, yang jelas tujuannya hanya satu.

Untuk seorang namja bernama _PARK JIMIN._

.

"K-kenapa k-kkau tinggalkan ak- _hiks..._ –kku."

.

"Kemb—kembali lah kau, dasar bbang—bangsat _hiks..._ "

.

"Aku tak bisa tanpamu. APA KAU TAK MENGERTI HAH, KEPARAT!"

 _Prang!—_

\- ini sudah benda ke-6 yang dilemparkannya _atau dipecahkan, lebih tepatnya_.

.

.

.

"Kookie-ahh. Buka pintunya!"

"Kookie-ahh. Apa kau _ok?_ "

.

.

.

"PERGILAH JIKA KAU BUKAN SI BANGSAT PARK JI MIN!"

\- umpatnya pada sosok di depan pintu itu.

.

.

.

"KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI TERUS KOOK!"

"BAGAIMANA PUN JUGA AKU INI HYU— _hiks.._ –hyung mu kook"

-ujar _-sosok di depan pintu itu-_ memelankan nada suaranya,

Jeon Seok Jin menangis.

 _Sosok di depan pintu itu_ –Jeon Seok Jin- menangis.

Ia mengkhawatirkan adik manisnya, Jeon Jung Kook.

Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Sudah 3 hari lamanya, Jung Kook terus mengurung diri di bilik kamarnya.

Tak menyentuh makanan yang ia berikan tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tak menyentuh minuman yang ia berikan tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tak mengizinkan seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, barang hanya melongokkan kepala saja tidak diperbolehkan.

Seok Jin merasa telah gagal menjadi _hyung_ terbaik untuk Jung Kook.

Seok Jin merasa telah mengkhianati kepercayaan mendiang kedua orang tua mereka –Jung Kook dan Seok Jin-, untuk menjaga Jung Kook dengan baik.

Ya, kedua orangtua Jung Kook dan Seok Jin telah meninggal belasan tahun lalu. Di saat Jung Kook tengah berusia 3 tahun dan Seok Jin 15 tahun. Jung Kook kecil belum mengerti apa yang telah terjadi sampai usianya menginjak 7 tahun.

Ia baru mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya.

Jika kalian berpikir Jung Kook menangis menyedihkan, meraung-raung. Maka kalian salah besar.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ _Hyung apa besok, eomma dan appa akan datang untuk melihatku bermain piano?—"_

 _"—_ _kupikir mereka akan datang ke konser piano perdanaku kali ini. Ini sudah yang ke-3 kalinya mereka tak datang—"_

 _"—_ _apa sesibuk itu pekerjaan eomma dan appa di Amerika, Hyung?"_

 _Jung Kook kecil melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada hyung-nya, Seok Jin._

 _Sontak saja Seok Jin kaget mendengarnya. Ia masih belum siap menceritakan fakta sebenar-benarnya kepada Kookie kecil-nya. Apalagi selama ini jika Jung Kook nya bertanya bab kedua orang tua mereka, Seok Jin hanya menjawab._

 _"_ _Mereka sedang di Amerika Kookie, mereka sibuk bekerja untuk kita Kookie"_

 _Jung Kook yang mendengarnya hanya manggut-manggut, diikuti gerakan menggemaskan dari kedua pipinya. Seraya menjawab,_

 _"_ _Wow Hyung! Mereka sangat hebat! Kookie nanti kalau sudah besar ingin ke Amerika juga! Tapi Hyung harus ikut ya, nanti kalu hyung tidak ikut, siapa yang membelikan Kookie es krim?"_

 _Seok Jin tertawa mendengarkan penjelasan polos kookie-nya. lalu, menggusak gemas surai adik kecilnya._

 _Ya, itu dulu._

 _Kini, kookie tengah berusia 7 tahun. Apa masih berlaku alasannya tersebut untuk membohongi kookie?._

 _Sepertinya tidak._

 _Mungkin ini saatnya memberitahukan realita sesungguhnya kepada Jung Kook._

 _Apapun reaksi Jung Kook, Seok Jin terima akibatnya._

 _"_ _eum—kookie..."_

 _"_ _Ne?"_

 _"_ _Hyung ingin bercerita, boleh?"_

 _Jung Kook menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua pipi tembamnya bergoyang-goyang seirama, ia tampak sangat menggemaskan. Langsung saja Kookie berlari ke pangkuan Seok Jin. Bersiap mendengarkan cerita dari hyung-nya._

 _"_ _Kookie, mungkin sudah saatnya kookie mengetahui apa yang terjadi"._

 _Jung Kook hanya menatap Seok Jin dengan tampang blank face nya._

 _Seok Jin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. Seok Jin tidak pintar berbasa-basi, tetapi tidak tega juga untuk bicara langsung- to the point-. Jadi dia bicarakan dengan bahasa anak kecil._

 _"_ _Jika Hyung bilang, Eomma dan Appa sebenarnya sudah tidak ada bagaimana, kookie?"_

 _Jung Kook tersadar dari tampang blank face-nya._

 _"_ _Maksudnya?"_

 _Jung Kook menelengkan kepalanya bingung._

 _"_ _Jadi Kookie, Eomma dan Appa sudah diambil sama tuhan lagi"_

 _Jung Kook membulatkan mulutnya, berkata 'Ooo'._

 _"_ _Jadi, sejak kapan?"_

 _Jung Kook bertanya dengan memasang raut wajah tenang._

 _Seok Jin tentu merasa bingung dengan reaksi Kookie yang terkesan melenceng dari prediksinya._

 _Tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Seok Jin menanyakan hal tersebut, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya._

 _"_ _EH?! KOOKIE TIDAK SEDIH?" karena kaget, reflek saja Seok Jin menaikkan nada bicaranya._

 _"_ _Eh? Untuk apa sedih? Eomma dan Appa kan diambil tuhan, mereka pasti senang di surga. Di sana kan enak. Kalau Eomma dan Appa senang, Kookie juga ikut senang—"_

 _"—_ _oiya, kata Seo-ssaem orang yang baik pasti diambil sama tuhan terlebih dahulu, karena tuhan suka sama orang baik dan tidak membiarkan mereka melakukan dosa lebih lama di dunia, hyung. Berarti Eomma dan Appa Kookie orang yang sangaaaat baikkk"_

 _Jung Kook berkata dengan antusias, pernyataannya terkesan polos. Namun, dapat meluluhkan hati setiap insan yang mendengarnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman diikuti kedua gigi kelincinya. Pipi tembamnya terangkat. Kedua iris hazelnya tenggelam dalam kelopak dan bulu mata lentiknya. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan kesedihan. Sama sekali._

 _Seok Jin terkejut dengan reaksi random yang diberikan Jung Kook._

 _Ia menatap sorot mata adiknya lekat-lekat._

 _Menyadari satu hal,_

 _-Kini, Kookie-nya telah bermatamorfosa menjadi seorang Jeon Jung Kook yang lebih dewasa—_

 _"_ _Jadi, hyung. Sejak kapan hyung membohongi kookie?"_

 _Jung Kook menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan dada bongsornya. Tak lupa mengerucutkan bibir merah menggodanya. Jung Kook-nya dalam mode merajuk memang selalu menggemaskan dan-_

 _"_ _Sebagai hukuman karena hyung telah membohongi kookie, maka hyung harus membelikan kookie es krim dan iron man"_

 _-dan menguras isi dompet, tentunya._

 _Seok Jin menggusak gemas surai legam bocah bongsor di pangkuannya,_

 _"_ _Ne, ne, ne. Ne, tuan muda Jeon"._

 _Jung Kook terkikik geli._

 ** _FLASHBACK end_**

Seok Jin pada saat itu, memang telah membohonginya. **Namun, Jung Kook masih bisa mempercayainya kembali.**

Seok Jin amat menyayangi Jung Kook. Sangat amat sayang sekali pada Jung Kook. Seok Jin tak ingin adiknya menderita. Seok Jin selalu menjaga adiknya, meyakinkan Jung Kook untuk mempercayakan apapun pada Seok Jin. Seok Jin mengerahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Jung Kook. Apapun itu, semua hanya untuk kebahagiaan kelinci manis-nya. Di mata Seok Jin, Jung Kook merupakan sosok pribadi yang menyenangkan, ceria, hangat, mudah bergaul, humoris.

Namun, segalanya berubah, saat Jung Kook mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, Park Ji Min.

Hampir 2 minggu ini, Jung Kook menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, terkesan pendiam, tidak humoris. Ia sering menangis diam-diam, walaupun Seok Jin mengetahuinya.

Apalagi 3 hari ini, Jung Kook terus-terusan mengurung diri di kamar. Menangis, meraung-raung, mengumpati nama Park Ji Min.

Setiap mendengar raungan putus asa Jung Kook, hati Seok Jin teriris rasanya.

Seok Jin geram pada Park Ji Min.

 _oh tidak, tidak, mari kita ulangi kalimatnya._

Seok Jin geram pada si Bangsat Park Ji Min.

Kalau tidak karena _puppy eyes_ Jung Kook, Seok Jin mungkin telah meremukkan Ji Min menjadi remah remah biskuit.

 _Because Seok Jin knows for sure, that Ji Min is Jungkook's biggest weakness._

 _But, Seok Jin doesn't know, that Jung Kook can't trust "his biggest weakness—Ji Min-" anymore._

 _It's mean, that Ji Min isn't Jung Kook's biggest weakness anymore :)_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SORRY, TO BE CONTINUE, BBY :)**

Anyeooonggg, yeorobeun!

Kim Ha Ra disiniiiii /lambai cantik/

Jadi biar saya jelaskan sekalian curcol/g, jadi begini ya ini saya ada akun di wattpad sama di kannn. Tapi nicknya beda gitu, yang di wattpad nicknya KimHR_ nah yang disini KimHR /yawlah thor, cuman beda tanda _underscore_ doang/

Ini ff pertama Ha Ra disiniiiii~~~~

Maapkeun kalau amburadul emeseyu bahrelwaybahrelway /g.

/Apasi ah author ini/

 **Oiya, Ha Ra juga post ini di Wattpad yaa**

 **Nick-nya : KimHR_**

Mampir-mampir ke wattpad Ha Ra yaa...

Ada baju obralan banyak nih sist /g.

Gomawo, sudah mau membaca *bow deeply*

 _Last but not least, mind to review?_


End file.
